Immortal Powers
by k.rox13
Summary: Damen and Ever go from California to Pennsylvania. There they meet, of course, Derek and Chloe. What does that mean? Will they have to run from the Edison Group? Or will they, with the help of Simon, Tori, Kit, Lauren, Liz, ANDREW, Derek, and Chloe, finally bring down the Edison Group?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT ERRORS I MADE IN WRITING IT. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW MY STORY PLZZZZZZ! THANK ****YOU! OH...AND THIS WILL HAVE MAYBE 15 AND UP CHAPTERS! WAIT AND SEE! IF NOT I WILL BANG MY HEAD ON THE KEYBOARD!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: THE MEETINGS**

It has been only a few weeks since Damen and I left California in search of a new place to live. We decided to go to Pennsylvania so that we can enjoy a little more of nature and cloudy days. But It is only temporary so that we can figure out where to live for a few years. We were thinking someplace were it is sunny, but rainy too. Or live somewhere were Damen can surf or ski or something outdoorsy like that.  
That is why Pennsylvania is temporary. We are planning to stay at some motel 'til we figure out were to go.  
The motel we are arriving to (like in a few minutes) has a field in back with a little patch of woods. It is made of brick and looks very clean and looks very clean for a motel. The porch outside is made of wood and the inside has a green carpet.  
Damen got out 'luggage' and I got our room key. Of coarse, we didn't actually NEED luggage, but what we DID need was luggage.  
So we headed to our room and settled down. Damen tossed me a bottle of my red liquid-or as I once called it 'immortal juice'-and I took a sip.  
"Damen?" I asked.  
"What Ever? Do you not like it here? That's fine if you don't. We could alwa-" I cut him off before he got TOO nervous. I could tell he was too. He almost looked...jumpy.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, really starting to be concerned about my love.  
"Yes. I'm fine. Why?" He responded...but only after taking a sip from his bottle.  
"Well... I thinking that maybe we could take a walk later. In that little patch of woods behind the motel. You know, to take a look at nature and stuff..." my voice faltered as my eyes started to droop. Damen chuckled softly.  
"Okay. Tonight we will take a walk. A midnight walk..." I'm sure he was saying more but I was already laying under the blanket and asleep.  
The next thing I know, Damen is waking me up. I look at the clock that I manifested just now. 11:10 p.m.  
"I wanted to wake you up early," he shrugged. "Incase you wanted to get ready or something," he said while smiling and looking nice and clean and awake.  
"Sure," I said simply.  
Then I got up and went to the shower. While I was walking I manifested some clothes and toothbrush. Along with a brush and different socks and shoes. One that are 'appropriate' for 'hiking'. Then I head in the bathroom.

When I come out, I'm looking nice and clean and am feeling awake like Damen. I step up to the nightstand and get a big drink from the red liquid. Damen is sitting on the bed watching my every move.  
"Hey," he said getting up and coming over to put his arms around my waist.  
"Hey yourself," I said and put my arms around his neck and said, "I love you."  
"I love you too," he said.  
Then he slowly leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and marveled at how good it felt to be in his arms.  
He chuckled when my kiss became more enthusiastic. Then he pulled away and unwrapped his arm. He took my hand and led me to the door quietly. Then when we opened the door the room on the right to us, the one in the direction we were headed in, two kids came out.  
One was a girl, she had black hair and big baby blue eyes, that looked to be about fifteen but was short and slender and was really pale. The other one was a boy, he was really tall and really muscular with long black hair and emerald green eyes, looked like he was seventeen and had a tan. Maybe he was even older.  
They were hands and heading the same way we were going, or at least that's what I thought. I tried to read their minds but I couldn't read either of their minds, and I sure didn't want to read their auras. So I telepathically messaged Damen and said, _'Damen? Can you hear them? I can't. But I don't want to read there auras._'  
He 'said', _'Really? I can't either. But let's follow them and see what's going on. This can't be a normal ' Lets get away for awhile' teenage thing.' _I looked up to see a very serious faced Damen. He looked down at me, smiled a very beautiful smile, and put his fingers to his lips to signal me to be quiet.  
Then we were of and following them in the direction we were going to head. They went outside, past the field, and into the little patch of woods (great! now I sound like Dora!).  
We let them be in the lead of about twenty ft. I finally got a good look at the boy. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt, grey sweat pants, and no shoes. He was sweating and look like he had a fever. The girl was wearing my old style of the hoodie-and-jeans with some flats (not my old style. my old, old/regular, yes).  
They walked into a clearing and went to the middle of it. Damen and I stayed in the in the woods. I looked at Damen and he had on a very somber face, which didn't look good with his face at all.  
The boy took of his muscle shirt and laid it out for the girl to sit on, and she did. Next he took of his sweat pants and barely had time to get down on all fours before he started to shake...or that's what it looked like from here. We are nearly 10 ft. away.  
_'Damen what's going on?_' I asked anxiously, looking up at him.  
'_Wait...I need to make sure..._' What? Make sure of what?  
'_Damen-_'  
'Ss_shh,_' he 'said' to me. '_Watch okay? Just watch._'  
So I did. but when Damen and I turned back to watch them, the boy was gone...but in his place lay a very large wolf. I gasped in my head. The wolf had his head on the girls lap and was laying on his side, breathing hard.  
'_The wind is blowing our sent away from them... so I'm pretty sure that he won't be able to smell us_,' Damen 'said'.  
'_Is he a...a,_' I took a beep breath. _'A werewolf?'_  
One answer is all I needed and all I got. '_Yes,_' he told me. Then when he thought that the wind shifted to blow our sent toward them. The wolf hopped up when he smelt us and the girl went behind him. Well...sort of he pushed her behind him.  
Anyways, I looked at Damen and he nodded and grabbed my hand. '_Come on Ever. It's okay._' And with that we walked out to were the were the girl and the werewolf are waiting...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DARKEST POWERS SERIES CHARACTERS OR THE IMMORTAL SERIES CHARACTERS.**

** LOL Enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT ERRORS I MADE IN WRITING IT. FAVORITE AND FOLLOW MY STORY PLZZZZZZ! THANK ****YOU! OH...AND THIS WILL HAVE MAYBE 15 AND UP CHAPTERS! WAIT AND SEE! IF NOT I WILL BANG MY HEAD ON THE KEYBOARD!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: THE CONFESSIONS**

As soon as we started to walk I felt Damen instantly gripped my hand tighter. '_Damen_,' I thought with some nervousness. '_ It's okay, _' he thought as we continued to walk. It's strange though. Before, when the boy wasn't a wolf, I couldn't read his mind. Now that he is a wolf, I can. '_Better not _even _hurt my Chloe,' _he thought. '_But...they don't smell like the Edison Group does. They smell like...Immortals..._'  
What he thought stopped Damen and I dead in our tracks. How in the world could he know how immortals smelled? Did we give of some oder that told animals what we were? If so, then how? So many questions I was dying to ask Damen. But not now, later. So I squashed down my curiousity until I could ge_t _at least _some _answers. '_ Damen? How does he kno_w _about immortals and how we smell? _' was all i could ask and get an answer in repy. If I asked anything else, Damen would just avoid it. ' _Two options. The first is that he _is_ an immortal,_' this idea scared me because if he was, then he might have the ones he loves turned into immortals too. What if they turned into Rogues? Where would we be then? That is JUST what we need. More Rogues. Oh, and Lady Fate, just so you know, that is called sarcasm. ' _The next option, the one that I_ _would prefer, is that he has crossed paths with one of us before and they revealed to him what they were. He got a good sniff and well..you can guess what then._' That one, I was more comfortable with. When we were about five feet away we stopped. The girl, who's name is Chloe, looks like she wants to consentrate very hard on something but is still undecided whether she should or not. She looked like she was scared at first then got over her fear, quickly, might I add, and has a look of_ determination_ on her face_._ '_Damen stop._' I told him when it looked like he was going to speak. He just looked down at _my _determined face and nodded his agrement. '_Okay Ever_.' "Hello Chloe. My name is-" Chloe cut me off before I could utter another word. A look of fear and aggitation crossed her face...and my face too. Though not the fear. Only the aggitation. It happened enough times when Romy and Rayne were with Damen and I. I didn't need it happening now too. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "We heard it here in wolfies thoughts," I snapped at her, not liking being interupted. It was annoying. "Derek. His name is Derek." "Okay, Fine. We heard it here in _Derek's _thoughts. Anyway, my name is Ever. Ever Bloom. This is my..." I really didn't know what to call him. "This is my love for eternity, Damen Auguste," that sounded so dumb but as g_ood a_s what to call him. Damen looked down and smiled at me with love in his eyes. He had seen the same thing in my eyes as I said that. "And yes, Derek, we are immortals." Simple as that. Put something so difficult to understand into three little words. "Y-y-y-your what?" _she has a stutter? Kind of reminds me of when Riley use to get nervous_... I thought. I forgot to block mythoughts,so Damen heard me. He started to squeeze my hand tighter, since he loosened his grip from before. "Immotals. You know, live_ forever _kind of thing," I said. "S-so like a vampire?" she said. It was quiet then...Damen, Derek (well...in a wolfy way anyways), and I Laughed histarically. But, all for different reasons. Damen, because he remembered that time in the parking lot when I accused him of being a vampire. Derek, because he thought it funny how people hear the word 'immortal' and instantly think of 'vampires'. And me because I thought that they weren't real. '_But they are, Eve_r. _I'm sure Derek and I will explain about this in a very little bit,' _he 'said' to me in a very serious tone, with a very serious face. "No. Not like 'vampires' Chloe," Damen said. "We mean like _immortal._ No drinking blood required. Just a sip from our red drink and we are good to go," he said gladly, just glad to explain to somebody who didn't know the difference. Because it _is _a title to fight over. _That_ I had to learn. Some might not think so though... "Oh," was all she could say. Then, all of a sudden Derek started to shake. We all snapped our heads to him. Chloe didn't look worried, but Damen did. Chloe seen his look of worry and reassured him. "It's okay. Just make sure you turn around," she said and was doing. "Before he changes back to his human se-" she cut off and there was a snap, like a bone snapping. Damen grabbed me at my waste and turned both him and myself around. "Well...when werewolves turn back to human they are-" Chloe started to say, but was cut off by Derek. _HA! Not so great, is it Chloe? _I thought childishly. "We turn back to _normal naked_," he said. Chloe blushed as if at a memory. Or probably _memories_, I should say. We heard a rustling and then heard Derek walking over to where we stood. We all turned around and faced a fully clothed Derek. It was like he knew this was coming and he prepared for it before hand. "Well Chloe and I better get back to the motel. You guys should probably go back to where you were before you followed us." He was glowering at Damen and I as if he didn't trust us. Like if he _still_ thought we were from this _Edison Group._ Not that we could change his mind about that...for now. "Well..." I trailed off in an embarrassed tone. "Well?" Chloe said after a moment had passed. "We came out here for a midnight walk," Damen explained. "But when we opened our door, we seen you two come out of the room next to ours. I thought it seemed fishy, so we followed you guys out here." There was an awkward silence that followed. Chloe was the one to break it. Well, technically, we both started to talk at the same time, but I let her go first. "Well then I guess both couples should get back to our rooms then." "Ya. That's what I was going to suggest. But how about we head over there tomorrow...or I guess that I should say _later_." "That is what I would prefer," Derek said. "So if you'll excuse us..." he gestured to go by. Because we _apparently_ we blocking the path. We moved aside and let them by. Then we started to start walking back to the motel. And towards our room. Where I would question Damen non-stop. About other supernaturals that he has failed to tell me about. Damen knew I has going to question him, whether he read it in my thoughts or not, so he was tense all the way back.

When we finally were back to our room, we told Derek and Chloe good night while they went to their own rooms. We entered ours and got settled in the bed. Damen hugged me to him and I snuggled my head on his arm 'til I was comfortable. But that didn't mean that I wasn't going to bring up the subject. "Sooo. That was an interesting experience, huh Ever?" he said a bit uncomfortable because of the way I was looking at him. "You are _so _not going to distract me from the subject of other kinds of supernatural's," I said in a determined and, somewhat, annoyed voice. He sighed. "Of course not." "So what was this about there _really _being vampires? When a certain somebody had told me once before that there were '_no such things as vampires_'. And _werewolves_ too Damen? Really?" I questioned him. I mean, is there anything that even hinted that he was going to tell me that there are other supernatural's? NO! NEVER! NOT EVEN ONCE! Again he sighed. Then he said, "Ever, I was going to tell you about the existence of the other supernatural's that are out there." "When?" "When we were settled in the place that we were going to be settling into soon." He sounded like he was scared of me...good. He should be. "There are more different kinds, and I suppose you won't let me _not _tell you more, will you?" "Tell me about other kinds of supernatural's!" I practically begged. Yes, it was cute when Damen did it, and quite amusing too. But at least I didn't laugh at his begging! Or tried not to at least. Anyway, he didn't laugh per se, but he did chuckle. "Okay. So There are Sorcerer's, Witches, Vampires, Werewolves, Necromancers, Shamans, and different kinds of Half-Demons," he listed. I was lost after he said '_necromancer_'. "What's a necromancer? What's a shaman? Half-demons? For reals? Please don't tell me that wizards are real too." Okay, so I didn't know a lot. But that was _so_ not my fault. It's Damens for not telling me sooner. But, because I said that all in one breath, I started to breathe deep, almost hyperventilating. "First off Ever breathe," he joked. "Second off, can you repeat the question please?" Again with more teasing? At a serious and crucial time like this? Not helping me calm down. "Okay, so, a necromancer is somebody who can see, speak, and awaken the dead. They can raise full armies of the dead or just simply bring back a corpse, whether it be human or animal. When they do that it's called summoning. A shaman is sort of like a healer. Or also

a person who acts as intermediary between the natural and supernatural worlds, using magic to cure illness, foretell the future, control spiritual forces and normal stuff like that." The smile he gave me stunned me almost as much as his words. Almost as much. "Oh and to answer your other question, yes, there are wizards. Also oracles, pixies, and nymphs. But those are the ones that live in Greece, Rome, and other European countries like those." My head was swimming with all this new information. So I said, "So the only ones I need to know are Sorcerers, Witches, Vamps, Werewolves, Nec-necromancers(? Is that how you say it. Oh well, close enough), Shamans, and Oracles?" He smiled. "Yes," he said while bending his head down to kiss my forehead, "Exactly those Ever." I tilted my head up so that I could kiss him. He was more than willing too. We stayed like that for I don't know how long, until I broke the kiss to gasp for some air. But he didn't let me breathe for long, though. I was tempted too laugh at his enthusiasm, but my mouth, along with my train of thought, was very busy at the moment. I tried to think of something other than the feel of Damen's lips against mine, no shield, no illusion, but I couldn't. I tried again all to no avail. Damen chuckled at me and broke from the 'kiss'. Then he said, "Ever, what am I going to do with you?" while gazing at me softly and lovingly. "You could kiss me again," I offered. "Hmm-mm very tempted too, but that's not what I was thinking." Then, he got off the bed and he pulled me up to stand with him. Then, he knelt down on one knee and manifested the most beautiful ring I had ever seen! I knew this would happen, but I didn't expect it to be so soon. "Ever Bloom, my truest of true loves, my golden hearted angel. I loved you since the very first time I laid my eyes on you. You have captivated my heart and have irreversibly changed me, and for that I love you, as I always will. I would never stand in the way to your happiness. No matter what. Will you marry me?" He said with such tender love and compassion in his serious and dark eyes it was breath taking. "OMIGOD DAMEN! HOW CAN I SAY _NO_. I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO NOT MARRY YOU. OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!" I said, practically yelled. More calmly I said,"Damen, you had me since the _very first moment_. Never doubt, even for one moment, that I will love_ you_, and _only you_, for eternity." He placed the ring on my third finger of my left hand. I felt a warm pulse emanating from it, spreading all through my body, giving me a feeling of nostalgia. Damen got up from his knee and stood facing me. Then he hugged me and spun me, laughing like the fool in love he was all through it. "Thank you," he whispered sweetly and lovingly. "Thank you for loving me," was all he whispered to me. I barely managed to say "But of course!" before he was kissing me again. This time in a way that showed how glad he was that I was to be his wife. After that we cuddled on the bed until we both fell into a sweet, sweet, dreamful sleep. I could bet that we both fell into dreams of love and hope for the future.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE DARKEST POWERS SERIES CHARACTERS OR THE IMMORTAL SERIES CHARACTERS.**

** LOL Enjoy the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you like the third chapter of Immortal Powers!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own immortal series characters *sigh...Damen 3 v 3* or Darkest Powers series characters *Sigh Dere ! I love you Derek!***

* * *

CHAPTER 3: THE FINDINGS

I woke up by the early morning light streaming in threw the windows. I decided to get up and take a shower.  
Damen was still fast asleep, with a slight smile on his face. I got off the bed carefully, so as not to wake him up. I looked down at his sleeping form and it brought a smile to my lips. I could bet that he was dreaming of us, in a past life or now.  
I remembered what had happened last night. The revelations, meeting Chloe and Derek, and...especially Damens proposal. I was so happy and still was. I looked down at my finger. The rock was still there and still emanating that warmth. It felt like if Damen had taken a part of himself and made this ring. The warmth reminded me of whenever he looks at me, touches me, kisses me...  
Remembering where I was and what I was going to do came back to me. I sighed happily and walked into the bathroom, manifesting a toothbrush.  
As I stood in the warm shower water, I let my mind wander to something a little important. Not as important, but still important.  
_What is Derek and Chloe going to reveal that Damen hasn't?_ I thought to myself. Then it hit me. Damen didn't tell me about the Edison Group.  
_Maybe he doesn't know about them much, _reasoned a little voice in my head.  
_Ya, that's it,_ I thought I sarcastically while rolling my eyes.  
I finished washing my hair and got out of the showers. I manifested a pink T-shirt, black jeans, black converse, black and pink socks, and, of course, underthings.  
I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Damen was gone. _What?_ I thought, _Where is he?_  
I closed the door and I heard a "BOO!" coming from Damen as he jumped in front of me. I punched him in the chest and kick him on his shin.  
"OW!" he protested. "That hurt!"  
"That's what you get for scaring me! What are you doing up anyways? I thought you were asleep?" I asked them all with a little suspicion.  
"I was. But when I heard the shower going, I woke up," he explained. "So can I go in?" he gestured towards the door.  
"Sure. Don't let me stop you," I said standing on my tip-toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.  
He smiled. "I won't let you...but I'll let myself," he said, arms snaking around my waist. The ever-present warmth and tingling , intensified because of the ring, feeling was there as always whenever he touched or kissed me.  
My arms found my way to his neck and I held on tight. This time he didn't end it with chuckling, he ended it pulling away gasping. I was gasping too. We looked at each other and the tingle returned. We both smiled at one another and he went to take his shower.  
I walked over t the nightstand and got a drink from my bottle of red liquid. I felt a lot better instantly. I quickly got another sip and went outside to feel the fresh, cool morning air and smell all that nature has to offer. It was amazing.  
Not noticing how long I was out there, taking it all in, Damen was able to scare me again. Again I punched and kicked him. He put his hands up in defense and said sarcastically, "Sorry. I didn't realize how jumpy you are this morning."  
"Haha," I said with a roll of my eyes, crossing my arms and giving him a glare. If looks could kill, he would have been dead. Of course it's a matter if he could die too...  
"No Ever, really. I'm sorry," he said sincerely.  
"It's okay Damen," I said to him.  
"What time is it anyways?" I asked him, suddenly curious.  
"It's seven-thirty. Why?"  
"Do you think Chloe's awake? Or Derek?"  
"Why?" he asked a little sad, like he wanted us to go back in the room and be only in the presence of each other.  
"Because I want answers and they have them." I stated it with determination and irritation that he had to ask.  
"I think so. The should be. Lets head over to Chloe's room and see if she is awake, 'kay?" It was a good thing that he knew not to argue with me when I'm determined.  
"Okay."  
We walked from the field to Chloe's room and knocked. We heard movement from inside, but when nobody answered we knocked again.  
A girl answered the door. She had short, dark hair (which was messy and wet like she just got out of the shower) and looked to be about seventeen. She was wearing some converse with jeans and a tank top the color of her eyes, which were dark too. I think she was wearing contacts because the looked black. she had on mascara and lipstick on.  
"What do you want," the girl said, clearly annoyed to be interrupted in the middle of putting on her make-up.  
"Is Chloe awake?" I asked.  
"How do you know-" Chloe cut her off.  
"Hi Ever and Damen. Come in," she told us. The girl moved to let us in without asking a question. She went back to putting on eye shadow, but kept looking at us wearily, not trusting us.  
"Hi guys. That's Tori. Victoria, but she likes Tori. That, over there, is my Aunt Lauren," she said nodding at both while telling us who they were.  
"And don't mind tori, she isn't too big on being nice to people she just met."  
"We understand," Damen said with a polite smile to Tori then to Lauren.  
"Tori, Aunt Lauren, this is Damen and Ever," she said to them giving us a proper introduction.  
"Where'd you meet these two Chloe? Who are they? How do you know they aren't E.G? What are they doing here?" Tori fired questions one after the other to Chloe. It wasn't so much she was made at her, so much as she was just worried about all of them.  
"Last night, Derek transformed and they seen. They are another type of supernaturals. They're Immortals. And no, Derek said that they weren't part of the Edison Group," Chloe told Tori. Lauren was shocked to here what we were. She even looked frightened. I seen her look and smiled at her warmly, and so did Damen. She relaxed a little. A very little.  
"How is wolf boy suppose to know?" Tori asked.  
"He told me that they don't smell like it," she explained.  
"Great. And were suppose to rely on his sense of smell? Pfft."  
A pillow was thrown at her head, but Lauren didn't throw it...and neither did Chloe. What Chloe did do was burst out in a fit of laughter at the sight of Tori's face. She was mad. But instead of saying 'who did that!' she said, "LIZ! YOU BETTER BE GLAD YOU AREN'T ALIVE! IF YOU WERE I WOULD KILL YOU FOR MESSING UP MY HAIR AND THROWING A PILLOW AT ME! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Me and Damen were confused.  
"Chloe. Did. She. Get. All. Of. That." Tori said it and she was practically foaming at he mouth. She was seething, alright.  
"Yes, she heard you," Chloe said still giggling from before.  
"Wait, what? Who's Liz? And why can't I see her?" I asked very curious.  
"Liz is our, um, poltergeist friend. When she was alive, she was a half-demon. Volo I think," she explained to me and Damen. "When they are alive, they have telekinesis. When they die, they turn into poltergeists. You understand, Ever? Damen?"  
"Yes," we said in unison.  
"And to answer your last question..." I already knew why. My shield was up. So, therefore, I couldn't see ghosts. I shut it off before answering.  
"It's okay Chloe. I already know why I couldn't see her before. My shield was up," I explained to her as I seen a blonde girl floating above Tori, laughing. She was wearing a Minnie mouse nightshirt and giraffe socks that had purple and green giraffes on it. She had blue eyes almost as big as Chloe's. Maybe a bit smaller.  
"A shield?" she asked surprised.  
"Yah. It's sort of a long story..." I said trailing of looking at Damen. He nodded in encouragement and 'said', '_I'm staying quiet until Derek comes or you need me. Whichever comes first,_' he joked. '_Gee, thanks_' I thought dryly.  
"I said we have time," Chloe repeated, since I didn't hear her the first time.  
"Oh, okay well here it goes." I told them the whole enchilada. Starting with the car crash and how Damen save me and turned me. Ending with last night, because Tori and Lauren weren't there. But Liz apparently was.  
They all paid attention. And when I say _everybody_, I mean _everybody_. Damen, Liz, Tori, Lauren, and Chloe. All with looks of amazement, jealousy, sympathy, and kindness at the right times.  
When it was over, they all sat there stunned. Well except Liz. She floated. And Damen didn't look stunned at all.  
"Well, that was some adventure you had," Lauren said.  
"Took the words right out of my mouth," Tori said to Lauren.  
"Yah," Liz said.  
Chloe didn't say anything. She sat there looking completely stunned. Then she finally thawed out and smiled.  
"Well I guess I should tell you our story then, huh?" She told us about what happened that sent her to Lyle house, a group home. She told us about how Tori was a witch, she was a necromancer and so was her aunt. Derek was, of course, a werewolf. And the other person, Simon, Dereks foster brother, was a sorcerer.  
She said how her other friend, Rae, was a fire half-demon. How Simon liked her, but she didn't return those feelings to him, but to Derek. Lauren kind of flinched when Chloe said and explained about them being mates. Then...she said a bombshell.  
"There's only one more thing besides the Edison Group and who and what they do," she said. Then, she turned towards Tori.  
"Tori," she took a deep breath. "Tori, you and Simon are half brother and sisters!" she said fast.  
"WHAT!" Tori screeched while everybody else but Chloe gasped. She only looked down and sighed, wishing Derek was there so she could hide behind his shoulder.  
_ 'Great,'_ I thought to Damen, 'Now _I can read her thoughts._'  
'_You to? Hmmm, I wonder why..._' I stopped listening to Damens musing and looked at Tori and heard her ranting on how grossed out she was that she flirted with her own brother.  
Then, I looked at Lauren, who was staring at Chloe like she was happy, but worried about her. Her thoughts were the same. Looking at Liz, she looked life she would be peeing her pants from laughing too much.  
Chloe...well she was wishing that Derek was with her. I instinctively went over to her and gave her a hug. She froze for second then hugged me back.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
"No problem," I said. "Looked like you needed one anyways."  
"What happened with you and Derek when we left," I said when I pulled back.  
She didn't say anything, only looked down. So I took that as a sign to not push it. I was curious, but didn't want her to tell me if she didn't want to.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said, "it's okay."  
"Okay," she said.  
I looked over at Damen, who was staring at me. I smiled and he smiled back at me. I walked back to stand next to Damen. Then I said, "So who exactly is this _Edison Group_?" Damen said.  
Derek walked into the room and sat next to Chloe. He held her hand and said, "To make a long story short, they are bad people who turn supernaturals into even stronger supernaturals and if they think they turn to strong, they destroy them. If they turn out, as they say, a _success_, then they live a normal life. Even if it's there fault they make them like that, they still kill them."  
"So you and Chloe and everybody else here is a powerful supernatural?" Damen asked, tightening his grip on me. We sat on a small couch Damen manifested just a moment ago. Nobody seemed to notice it though...  
"Yes," Derek said, "Everybody except Lauren and my dad, Kit."  
I looked over at Chloe when Damen and Derek became engrossed in their conversation of what to do incase we run into the Edison Group or Cabals. She was looking behind me, and she looked scared. I looked behind me and saw a girl floating behind me.  
"Derek, Damen," Chloe and I said simultaneously. They turned to both of us.  
"There is a girl floating behind me, and she looks kind of like Tori," I stated.  
"Tori's mom. Diane Enright," Chloe said and everbody excluding Damen and I, including Tori's look of appall, looked horrified.  
_Why though? _I thought...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OKAY, OKAY. HERE YOU GO PEOPLE, THE FORTH CHAPTER IN IMMORTAL POWERS. IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE IN TWO POINT OF VIEWS. EVER'S AND MMPHMT. SORRY CAN'T TELL. THAT WOULDN'T BE FUN. BUT THIS IS...FOR ME ANYWAYS. AND NO, IT WON'T BE IN DIANE ENRIGHTS POV. ALSO IT ISN'T EDITED! SORRY FOR MISSPELLINGS AND SUCH!**

* * *

RECAP: WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER:  
I looked over at Chloe when Damen and Derek became engrossed in their conversation of what to do in case we run into the Edison Group or Cabals. She was looking behind me, and she looked scared. I looked behind me and saw a girl floating behind me. "Derek, Damen," Chloe and I said simultaneously. They turned to both of us. "There is a girl floating behind me, and she looks kind of like Tori," I stated. "Tori's mom. Diane Enright," Chloe said and everybody excluding Damen and I, including Tori's look of appall, looked horrified. _Why though? _I thought...

Chapter 4: THE SAVING

Chloe POV  
"Why is everybody looking at me like that?" Diane Enright said then laughed. My blood ran cold. I looked over at Ever who was staring curiously at Diane. Surprisingly, so was Damen. But everybody else, sadly, was looking at me. "Why are you here?" I asked in a calm, but serious voice. She didn't answer, but kept on laughing. "I said, why are you-" "Don't get you undies in a twist, Chloe, I heard you the first time you asked." I waited for a few seconds before I said, "I want you to tell me why, or I will send you away." "Want, want, want. It's what you want huh? Well give me give me never gets little girl!" "One." Push. "Two." Pushing harder. "Fine. If you must know," She looks at Ever and Damen, "It's because of them." She didn't say anything else, she just disappeared. I looked at Chloe and Damen once more, and they looked extremely confused. I bet they were wondering what happened.

Ever POV  
_What just happened?_ I thought. '_Damen do you know this "Diane Enright"?'_ I asked in my head. '_No_ _Ever, I do not. Do you?_' I thought for a moment, trying to see if the name rang any bells. '_Nope. That is not a name or face that I know of.' "_Who was that?" I asked. "That," Tori spat, "Was my mother." Wow. Tori looked scary. I guess that must be her crazy murderer face. The door opened and some boy who looked like he was Chloe's age walked in. He had blond hair and it was messy, like he just got up. His eyes were tired looking, but were brown and almond shaped. He must be Simon. The older person by his side must be his father, Derek's adoptive father, Kit Bae. "What did we miss?" Simon said threw a yawn. He was dressed in a slightly wrinkled red T-shirt and blue jeans with red converse shoes. "Oh nothing much," Tori said sarcastically, "Just my horrible mother's ghost who is, by the way, your old pops love affair!" she practically screamed. Kit looked pale white and very shocked. Mainly because Tori said the words 'Love Affair'. Simon looked shocked, then it turned to outrage. "WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Simon screeched at the top of his lungs that sentence. "YOU HEARD ME ASS-WIPE! YOUR LITTLE, PRECIOUS DADDY, WHO IS ALSO MY DADDY, SLEPT WITH MY MOM AND THAT IS HOW I WAS BROUGHT TO THIS WORLD!" she screeched right back. '_Wow. They must be related if they have a pair of lungs on both of them that are louder than standing next to a moving train!'_ I thought to Damen. He just chuckled under his breath. Simon gasped and looked at his dad. He literally just stared. Kit looked down blushing in quiet remorse. I looked around the room. Tori was fuming, Damen was chuckling, Chloe looked ashamed, Derek looked a mixture between amused and bewildered and concerned. Lauren...well she was quite amused as well. It was quiet for a while until Simon asked his dad in whisper, "Is it true dad? Is Tori my half-sister?" Kit was quiet then he said, "Yes, Simon she is. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew how you would react about this." Simon stormed out of the room. Derek was going to follow him, a concerned look on his face, but Chloe stopped him and she shook her head. Derek took one look at Chloe's sad face and nodded. "Soooo, Kit. Weren't we going to go save some other Supernaturals?" It was Lauren who spoke this. "Um, right. Somebody go get..." he didn't finish. Simon was back in with a sad yet disgusted face, suitcase in hand. "Never mind that. Who is going to tell...who are you two exactly?" "Those two are Chloe's new Immortal friends," Tori said with venom, "Ever and Damen." "Did you say Immortals?" Kit asked. "Yes, and before we repeat our story, What do you mean explain to us about rescuing other supernaturals? We are no-" I jabbed him in the stomach and he shut up. He threw me a death glare. I ignored it. '_Damen, we. Are. Going. To. Help. Them.' _I thought with such venom and coldness he didn't argue with me. Though he did have a sour expression on his face. "We would love to help. Tell us what we have to do. Also, don't mind mister grumpy over here," I said pointing to Damen, "He's just a little upset because I'm a good hearted person willing to help others. And he's upset because I'm always right." Said and done smugly. Everybody laughed. Well, everybody accept Derek. He mumbled something along the lines of, 'I know the feeling man'. I looked at Chloe and she had a knowing look in her eyes. Then she kicked Derek's leg. "OW!" he complained, "What the hell was that for!" "You know quite well what that was for Derek." Oh Chloe, she was like me. I had a feeling we would become good friends. "Well, this has been...interesting, let's get a move on shall we." Kit said, not asked. We walked to the lobby after everybody was packed and checked out of our rooms. When that was done, we walked outside and piled into the car. Kit and Lauren in the front. Derek, Chloe, Damen, and I in the middle. Which left Tori and Simon to the back seat. Neither was happy about it. They were on opposite ends of the car, one of each of their shoulders touching a door. They might as well have been on opposite sides of the world. Kit sighed and said, "Well, here we go," and sped off out of the parking lot, and into the street. "Where's the first house?" Derek asked. "Not far," Kit said, "Maybe two miles away. It is a group home like Lyle House, only it's one story. We need to get two girls there and one boy," he explained while he focused on driving. "Might be a bit cramped back there, so try to make this work, okay?" Both Tori and Simon just nodded their heads. "What about the other one?" Chloe asked. "That one is a bit farther. It is in New York. But there we only need to get one boy and one girl." All of a sudden, we were being chased by two black cars. Sigh, here comes a chase. But there was a plan already brewing in my mind...

* * *

**I know it's a shortie and I'm sorry :(. I know this is not the best chapter, but please say you will keep on reading it, or I will do Bambi Eyes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**EVER POV**

The plan in my head was coming together. All of a sudden, the perfect building came into view. "GO BEHIND THIS BUILDING AND PARK IN THE BACK!" I shouted at Kit. He gave me 'why?' look. "Just do it!" I yelled. He nodded and did what I had asked. Everybody looked confused, even Damen.

'_Why, Ever?' _he thought. Everybody was looking at me, but I didn't have time to explain because we were parking.

"Alright everybody, out! Now! Then jump that fence so we can go into the yard and escape in a different car out in the street," I explained as fast as I could.

They followed my orders and got out of the car fast. All of us then jumped the fence to lead us into a backyard. It was very early so we could assume the people were asleep. We all snuck to the other fence that leads to the next yard. We jumped three more fences before coming into an ally.

"What now Ever? We may have what we need most besides clothes, but they have the car!" Chloe said this. Did they really forget we could manifest? Sigh. Damen caught what I wanted and explained to the rest.

"What Ever wanted was for them to think we got away so we could escape in another car. Did you guess forget that we could manifest?" Damen added when he got blank stares. Everybody said 'oh' at the same time.

Damen manifested a Hummer type limo that could hold lots of people. We all piled in with Kit driving, again, and Lauren in the pasanger seat. Damen, Me, Chloe, Derek, and simon sat on one side while Tori sat alone on the other. I manifested a chaufer outfit for Kit and one for Lauren. Then, we were off once again.

We passed by the building that had black cars surrounding it. Kit kept driving without looking back. None of us looked back. Especially since Tori fell asleep. I manifested a pillow for her and a blanket. She woke up and put the pillow to where she was comfortable, then got covered and fell asleep.

"That was good quick thinking Ever," Damen said to me.

"I agree, I wouldn't have thought of doing that in that short of time," Derek agreed. Chloe just said good job and Simon said thanks.

"No problem. It was just something that I thought on the spot, and to be honest, I didn't think that it would even work," I stated truthfully. They just laughed, but it was a nervous type of laugh.

After a little bit more driving in silence, we stopped. I looked outside and found we were in an empty and consealed parking lot. "Okay," Kit said, "we are a little bit away from the first house. Remember, it is a one story house and the girls are on the right side of the house and boys are on the left." He gave us time to remember that and we nodded and he continued.

"There are two girls and one boy that you need to get. The total of girls here are two so, Chloe and Ever, you should be good. The total of boys here is three so, Damen and Derek, get the one that has brown hair. They should be asleep now, the 'nurses' here make them wake up at eight o' clock. Right now it's seven-fifteen. Now go."

Go we did. Chloe, Derek, Damen, and I walked over to the house, which Kit said for us to take the left turn and we should see it. We ran to the side before anybody could see us. Our two groups split up Me and Chloe going to the right and Damen and Derek going left. We were grateful this was only one story and that there were no alarm systems.

I eased the window open and Chloe and I carefully climbed inside the window, careful not to make a noise. Then, I stepped up to one of the girls beds. The girl looked about sixteen and had short copper hair and pale skin with slit marks on her wrists. I looked back at Chloe and she gave me an encouraging smile.

With a deep breath, I gently shook the girl. She gasped and looked up at me. I looked into scared hazel eyes. I quickly put my pointer finger to my lips, signaling for her to be quite. She looked scared and she nodded her head. "It's okay, I won't hurt you," I whispered to her. "I know you are having...some difficulty and think you are different." I paused to read her mind. '_How does she know? Who is she and that weird staring girl in the corner? Does she know about my moving things with my mind?'_

I smiled at the girl. "My name is Ever Bloom and this is my weird staring friend, Chloe Saunders," I said.

"Hey!" Chloe said, a bit too loud, but all was still quiet.

The girl was staring at me, shocked. So I asked, "What's your name?" She hesitated a moment then said, "My name is Sarah Keener and my friend over their is Amy James Tate, or just A.J for short. We're both fifteen," Sarah said. "How do you know that we are...different?" she asked.

Chloe walked over and asked Sarah, "Because, Sarah, we are too. What is it can you do? What does your friend do?" A moment of pause while Sarah was deciding whether to tell her.

"I can move stuff with my mind and A.J can see ghosts," she finally said. Chloe and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Sarah," Chloe said, "you are a volo half-demon and your friend, A.J, is something called a Necromancer." Chloe began to explain what she could to her while I started to wake up A.J. She had long black hair and a dark skin color. That girl was harder to wake up, I swear.

When she finally woke up, like four minutes later, she seen me and quickly looked at her friend, who was standing next to Chloe by the window. "Sarah, could you explain to A.J what is going on?" I asked. She nodded and started to walk over to us. I looked back at Amy's curious dark eyes and smile a friendly smile then walked over to Chloe when Sarah got to us.

A few minutes later they walked over to us. "What do we do now?" Sarah asked. I had started to climb out the window, but stopped and looked over at Sarah. "We need to get to our car. So as soon as we hit the sidewalk by the street, walk fast, but not too fast. Both of you need to stay behind me, but in front of Chloe, okay?" I told them. They both nodded their understanding and we started out of the window and toward the limo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Derek's POV**

As soon as we split up and were at the boys window, I turned to looked at Damen. He looked at me and waited for me to open the window. I didn't move, instead I whipered, "Look, just stand back and let me do all the talking. If needed, I will tell you to do something, but other than that, stay out of my way." I didn't let him give me an answer, instead I turned toward the window and started to open it. Then I hopped threw the window and landed without making a sound.

I had my back to Damen, but I could feel him glaring at me. I ignored him and started to walked towards the kid on the right of the window. He was the only one with dark brown hair and he had dark skin, like he was Native-American or something. As soon as I shook the kid, who looked to be only thirteen, he woke up.

All it took was one look at me and he shrunk back into his bed cowering. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Damen chuckle qietly. I just rolled my eyes at both of them. I whisered to the kid, "I know you seem...scared, but it's okay. I know you might think you are different, but it's okay," I explained while looking into his dark eyes. "What's your name and what do you do?" I asked the kid to get straight to the point.

He just looked up at my eyes and calmed down a little when he seen I was no threat to him. "My name is Daniel Tate. But just call me Danny. I'm thirteen years old. I can see ghosts and change into any animal I want to." Wow, a necro-shape shifter. Chloe will have to talk to him about the whole 'I-see-dead-people' thing.

I explained to him what the deal was as quickly as I could. Out of nowhere the kid started to ask me alot of quwstions. "What's your name? What's his name? How old are you guys? What are you guys? How come you're-" I stopped his flow of questions by growling like an animal. Sigh. I was going to get hell from Chloe when she found out I growled at a kid, because she will find out. I'm sure she will, too. Shit, I am dead.

I seen the kid, who was now standing next to Damen and next to the window, cower. Damen shook his head and threw me an amused glance as he answered Danny's questions. "Danny, my name is Damen Auguste and this is Derek Souza. I'm... Derek is sixteen and I'm, well, over Six hundred years old. I'm an Immortal and Derek is a werewolf."

Danny just looked from me to him with amazment. Then he yelled, "Cool!" Damen and I both froze as the other two boys stirred, but relaxed when they started to snore louder.

Danny rolled his eyes at us. "Don't worry, everybody here is used to me yelling out in my sleep. They have learned to block me out and continue to sleep until eight. Speaking of which, it's seven twenty-five. Let's go!" he said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and Damen laughed. Great, another Chloe. I don't need this shit, Chloe is already starting to age me with all her shinanagins. But I couldn't help but love her more for it.

We started to climb out of the window and heads toward the car. Once we started to walk on the sidewalk I said, "Listen Danny, stay behind me. Stay in front of Damen," God I hate that name, "and keep pace with me." I used my 'I'm-dead-serious-so-you-better-listen-to-me' voice and Danny just nodded.

As soon as we seen the the car, we seen Chloe and Ever standing with two other girls that looked to be the same height as Chloe. One looked like Danny, dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin, while the other had short copper hair and very pale skin.

As soon as Danny ran to the girl that looked like him, I found that my suspicion was correct. They were brother and sister. God I hoped that they were nothing alike. Because if they were well then shit, Chloe was going to have to get used to me being a bitch. Or was the correct term 'asshole'? I don't care, either way I was going to be giving hell to people. I sighed and walked over to where Chloe and Ever were standing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**EVER POV**

Derek and Damen started to walk toward us after about a minute of looking after a boy who looked like Amy run over and hug her. They both had annoyed looks on their faces, so it's safe to say they don't get along. Too bad, because Chloe and I are getting along just fine, so they are just going to have to suck it up.

"Hey Chloe, look who's coming." She looked from the boy to where I was pointing. It was clear that she seen their faces too, because she sighed.

"Don't worry about Derek Ever, he doesn't like to trust people other than the ones he knows. Kit probably sent Damen with him for a reason."

"The reason so he can learn to trust us?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yup. Well more so to trust Damen, because he trusts you." I was taken aback for a moment, then nodded.

"I think the reason he trusts me is because he knows to trusts what his instincts tell him. But they get territorial of his mate, so he won't trust guys as much as he trusts girls." Chloe looked at me completely surprised. "Yeah, that's something like Kit said-" She was talking, but I didn't hear her.

Out of nowhere, I seen what happened between Derek and Damen when we split up. I _seen _it. Like if I myself was there. I seen it threw Damen's eyes. Seen Derek threaten Damen, felt the annoyance, seen what went down. All of a sudden, I knew the boy's name was Daniel, Danny for short. All of it seen threw Damen's eyes, heard threw Damen's ears. I gasped out loud and fell to the floor and passed out.

"Ever? Love? Are you okay? Talk to me." I heard Damen repeat this over and over somewhere by my side. I felt myself surrounded by everybody and my head was on somebody's lap.

Slowly, so I wouldn't feel dizzy, I opened my eyes. My head was on Laurens lap and she was feeling my forehead. Chloe, Damen, Amy, and Sarah were kneeling on my right, they were the closest to me. On my left stood Derek, Tori, Danny, and Simon. Behind Lauren, Kit stood over her and was looking down at me. They all had concerned looks on their faces. Even Tori! But Damen more because he had seen what I had.

"What happend to me? What was that just now?" I asked Damen while I sat up carefully. He looked less worried when I did sit up, but he just shook his head.

"Ever, love, you are getting stronger. What you did just now, that was a premonition into the past. You seen what has already happend, love," he explained to me. I grinned at him.

"So now I'm going to be like a blond Phoebe from 'Charmed'?" I asked. I heard Damen groan, but then he said, "Something like that. Hmm I wonder..." He started to get into a conversation with Kit and Simon while Chloe and Danny helped me up.

"So you watch Charmed too, eh?" Danny asked. I looked at him with a sheepish grin crossing my red face.

"Would you judge me if I said I use to own every season and have seen every episode more than ten times?" I asked

"No, he wouldn't," I heard A.J say from next to me, "because the same goes for him. For me as well. What about you Chloe?" She asked.

Chloe nodded her head and smiled. "I use to be in love with Leo, then I met Derek and, well, let's just say that Leo got replaced by a certain werewolf." We all laughed and her face got a darker shade of red.

Sarah had found her way over to us and joined in saying she had seen every season and had been one of each of them for halloween. We talked for a little more about Charmed until Kit told us we had to leave to get the other two supernaturals. Then we laughed at kit and called him 'Kit-Cat'. Derek, Simon, and Tori didn't get it. Though Lauren and Kit laughed at the joke.

We all piled into the Hummer-limo and got comfy. On one side, in order, was Damen, Me, Danny, Amy, and Sarah. On the other side was Tori, Chloe, Simon, and Derek. That ment we had two more seats open. One in the front with Lauren and Kit, the other next to Derek. At least we had room.

The ride was long and boring. Damen and I manifested food and drinks for them while we drank our elixors (I'm surprised that he remembered to stash some in here!). It was hard to keep ourselves entertained, but we managed not to kill each other. Damen and Derek kept staring daggers at each other while Simon and Chloe tried to calm Derek down.

Danny told everyone that he was a necro, like Chloe. I wasn't surprised, though, because of what happened before, but Chloe sure was. Everybody except Derek, Damen, and I were shocked to find that he was a shape-shifting necro. Pretty dang cool if you ask me.

Liz finally arrived after about a couple hours on the road. Danny started to freak out when he seen her, but Chloe and I calmed him down and explaind who she was. We explaind to Sarah, Amy and Danny some more and told Danny that if he seen her to not worry.

It was night-time when we hit New York, so we found some place to spend the night. Damen manifested another car so that we could split up. Kit took Simon, Derek, Tori, and Sarah. Lauren took Damen, Me, Danny, Chloe, and Amy. Both groups checked into two different suites (yes, suites) one for girls and one for boys. Liz had taken of as soon as she told Chloe something.

Once we were settled down, Lauren ordered Pizza Hut for dinner. I wasn't hungry- of course - so I went straight to sleep. I kept trying to sleep anyways, because Damen kept telling me he was sad without me there next to him. Well he was going to have to suck it up because I _am _getting a full nights sleep tonight.

In the morning, we went back to our groups to check out. When we were checked out, Damen made the Buggy he manifested disappear and we got in the Hummer-Limo. We sat on the same sides we did last time, except Derek sat further away from Damen.

I looked from him to Damen and back three times before I asked, "Okay, what up with you two little boys? If you can't play nice your not getting any sweets." Okay, nothing personal, or at least it wasn't suppost to be.

Damen glared at me and Derek growled. Both Chloe and I sighed while everybody else giggled at what I said. Sheesh, was it so hard to get along with each other? What was with Damen? He was always so cool, calm, and rational. Now, with that pout he had, he looks like a four year old that was denied some privilage. Derek had his usual and signiture scowl, but it was the look of pure hatred in his eyes that was new.

"Derek Souza! What is the matter with you!" Chloe said, outraged. He gulped and toned down his look, but still had it.

"Alrec. Damen. Augustus. Notte. Esposito," I ponounced slowly. He gulped at my use of his 'full name', but kept the pout. "What the _fudging hell_ is the matter with you!"

"The matter with me is him!" they cried out at the same time. They really did sound like kids, so that made us all burst out laughing. Well except Damen and Derek, of course.

"We're here!" Kit said suddenly, breaking the deafening silence.

We looked out of the windows to see we were in a secluded spot in a deserted parking lot...again. Oh joy. At least we only need to get two more. I wonder what they will be. We already had two new necro's and a new volo-half demon.

"Chloe, Ever, Damen, Simon, get a move on!" Kit said, interupting my thoughts.

When we walked a block and a half and turned right, there stood a one story house. Kit said that the girls were on the left this time and boys were on the right. So when we got to the house, we split up with Chloe and I going left and Damen and Simon going to the right..

We were grateful (again) that there were no alarm systems and also that there were three girls, but the one that had her own room was our target. The boys had four boys to count from this time. Oh well, sucks for them.

Chloe and I went to the girls window and, like last time, eased it up and eased ourselves inside. The room was small and was well lit because of the early morning sun streaming in. The bed was on the left of the window. We could see the girl sleeping on like she couldn't hear us. Kit said that she was an oracle, but the other one he didn't know.

The girl was up and sitting with the first nudge of her arm. She had brown eyes and black hair that went to the middle of her back. She had semi-dark skin, like she had on a nice tan. She already had her hair brushed and her stuff she needed ready to go, but it wasn't that much.

"Do we even need to be here?" Chloe asked.

"My name is Max Vlanners. I'm fifteen and am an oracle. You," she said pointing to me, "are Ever Bloom. Age Seventeen and you are an Immortal. You and I are going to be best friends," she told me beaming. She Pointed at Chloe next, still smililg.  
"Chloe Saunders, age fifteen. You are a Necromancer, very powerful, indeed. We will be best friends as well. All of us will be like sisters!" Now she was full out cheshire cat smiling.  
"Well as weirded out as I am, I'm glad to hear!" Chloe said and I just nodded my agreement to her statement.

"Well..." I said after an awkward moment of silence, "let's get moving. Shall we ladies?" I asked. They giggled and followed me out of the window.

After we turned the corner of the house Max gasped and said, "We have to hurry! Oh how could I forget!?" She was muttering to herself in what sounded like Greek and pulling Chloe and I towards the parking lot very fast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Damen POV**

Simon was a better companion to travel with than Derek. He at least asked me if I wanted to talk and asked me if I wanted to do something other than stand around. The boy was very polite. I quietly said that he could do the talking. Honestly, I didn't mind at all. But it was the way Derek put it that angered me. Damn that boy wolf and his anger managmental trust issues.

Like at the last house, all we had to do was be quiet when we entered. There were two bedrooms, but only one held a little boy with silvery-black hair. The other rooms/beds held boys with brown hair. Plus, he was the youngest there, so he had a smaller bed. The boy looked like he was ten, at he most twelve.

We eased ourselves in the room, quietly so as not to wake up the other bor he shared the room with. Simon tried poked his arm, but the boy caught his hand before he could touch him. The boy gestured to go out of the room threw the window we came in. Both Simon and I nooded or heads with confused looks.

Once we were outside and walking towards the Hummer-Limo, the boy said, "I'm Troy, but you can call me Gnat. I'm thirteen years old and have only one friend so far, and that's the girl your friends are getting. Also, I'm a werewolf." Simon and I froze along time ago, now we were petrified.

"Y-y-you're a w-w-werewolf?" Simon stuttered. Well, I guess it would be more accurate to say he squeaked a stuttered.

"How did you know about us coming?" I asked. I couldn't read his mind, so I had no idea how he knew.

Gnat looked at us and shrugged. "The girl you friends are getting? She is an oracle, so she knows the future. She told me what I was and that this was going to happen soon and that I should tell you before you asked the questions. Oh, and her name is Max Vlanners." Wow, the kid sure is calm and collected in this sort of situation.

We turned the corner and as we drew nearer and nearer to the Hummer, the dread became eminant and tangable. As soon as we were about four feet from the truck, Derek came charging at us. Well, at Gnat, anyways.

He lifted Simon off the ground and placed him next to the Hummer while he threw me sideways so I hit a tree I was standing close to. Then, he lifted Gnat of his feet and growled in his face.

Gnat looked extremely scared and shrunk back as much as he could. That got me so pissed off that I hopped up and ran over to Derek and Gnat. I grabbed Gnat and placed him by my tree. Then I ran over and before Derek knew what hit him, I did. I punched him staight in the face. He stummble a bit and cursed loudly. Then he lunged at me and before I could move to block him, he punched me straight in the nose.

Blood gushed but it stopped after a minute. Before I could lunge at him, we were caught in a binding spell cast by Tori. So all we could do was glare at each other for a few minutes. Then we heard multiple loud gasps and we both fell. Tori looked satisfied and jumped in the Hummer-Limo, getting comfortable.

Ever, Chloe, and a girl, in which I'm guessing, must be Max, ran over to us. Max cursed a string of profanities in ancient greek and walked over to Derek. She slapped him in the face so hard it left him a beeting red hand print. Followed by Chloe and Ever slapping him. Then Max said, "**WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU DEREK! HE IS ONLY THIRTEEN FREAKING YEARS OLD**!"

"How was he suppost to defend himself from a werewolf two times his size and age?" she said quieter, but still with a knowing hatred.

"Well...I...you see..." he stumble on his words as he stood up and wiped at his bleeding nose.

"Nevermind," she said, "I already know the answer. Come on, let's go people, no time to waste. JUST GET IN THE CAR!" she yelled when almost everybody just stared at her.

Following her commands, we piled into the car. Kit called to see if we were all ready, when we gave the okay, he drove. At least Derek was in the front and away from Troy, otherwise we might have a few problems back here...

**A/N: YAY! YAY! YAY! IT'S A CLIFFIE (sory of!) ! WELL?! WILL DEREK END UP KILLING GNAT? WILL DEREK AND ****_DAMEN _****END UP KILLING ****_EACH OTHER_****? OR WILL THEY HAVE A BREAK THREW AND BECOME FRIENDS? FIND THIS AND MUCH MORE OUT NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 6: THE ?** **NOT GOING TO TELL WHAT THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS CALLED ^_^ SRRY!**


End file.
